


Unconditional Love

by ErrorCode_21891711



Series: Turn Back Time! [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorCode_21891711/pseuds/ErrorCode_21891711
Summary: Phil pays a supposed visit to the SMP only for nine-year-old Tubbo and Tommy to get a big surprise
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap - Mentioned, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Turn Back Time! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978900
Comments: 6
Kudos: 226





	Unconditional Love

Tubbo didn’t know what to think when he woke up alone, Tommy wasn’t in his own bed that was pushed against the other wall across him his own. He felt a sense of dread as he got up and walked out of his room intent on asking if Niki or any of the others knew where Tommy was but his worries quickly drained away when he entered the kitchen to find Tommy sitting at the table with Phil sitting beside him wings folded against his back.

Phil looks up at him and gives him a small smile and stands up crouching and opening his arms for him. Tubbo smiled and barreled into Phil, the man lifting him up arms wrapped tight around him in a strong embrace. “Phil! I didn’t know you’d be here” He said a grin on his face as Phil sat back down setting him in the chair on his other side.

“I was asked by Techno to come here,” Phil told him. Tubbo slowly nodded, he had thought Techno looked a bit scary the first time he saw the pink haired man but the minute he saw the crown his worries had kind of gone away and they didn’t come back after him and Tommy had fun around Techno and Dream. The two seemed to have some sort of rivalry between each other from what Tubbo could remember with their constant bickering whenever Dream and Techno were around, especially when the two decided to cook dinner he could hear them make light arguments from the dining room.

“Phil’s going to be watching over us for today Tubbo!” Tommy said a grin on his face as he leaned over the table to look at Tubbo from around Phil who was somewhat blocking their vision of each other.

“Really! What are we going to do?” Tubbo asked, turning to Phil who just sighed with a smile on his face while shaking his head slightly.

“It’s up to you two, although I think breakfast would be better first before we do anything” Phil responded.

Tubbo nodded before he noticed Wilbur, Dream and Schlatt weren’t here, they were usually up before Tommy and him “Where are the others?” Tubbo asked.

“They had a few things to do, Wilbur and Schlatt are talking over a few things about Manburg and Dream went to the Antarctic Empire with Sapnap and George so they could help Techno out with work because of my absence” Phil explained.

“That sounds boring,” Tommy said, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms.

“It’s political stuff, so of course it sounds boring to you Tommy” Phil snickered.

“Good morning Tubbo” Niki said as she came into the dining room with two plates of food placing one in front of Tommy and the other in front of him.

“Good morning Niki” He replied, picking up the fork off of the plate and beginning to eat his food, Niki came back shortly with two other plates taking a seat across from Phil after she set down a plate in front of Phil.

“Have you two decided what you want to do for today?” Phil asked.

Tubbo looked up at Phil thinking of what they could do for today but nothing came to mind so he shook his head in response while Tommy just shrugged and continued to shovel food into his face. “Well then, since you guys can’t think of anything, how would you like to help decorate the rooms for our house?” Phil said. Tubbo paused in his eating giving Phil a confused look while Phil just smiled and Tommy seemed to piece it together as he dropped his fork onto his plate.

“You're staying here!” Tommy yelled a grin spreading across his face as he turned to Phil.

“I’m staying on the Smp, the others have already been preparing a house for me since we think it’s best you two stay with me. Niki will come over occasionally but she needs her house back” Phil responded running a hand gently through Tommy’s hair for a few seconds before turning to Tubbo and doing the same.

“So you two going to help decorate?” Phil asked.

“Yes” Tubbo responded with a smile.

“Okay, we'll finish breakfast and I’ll show you the house, it’s rather big” Phil said with a smile on his face as Tubbo and Tommy continued to eat Phil having to occasionally tell them to slow down or they either start choking or get a stomach ache from eating to fast.

[-----]

When Phil said the house was big he wasn’t lying apparently, because the house was indeed big. Tubbo couldn’t tell how big it was exactly but from where he was standing with Phil to his left and Tommy to his right the house was pretty big to them but to Phil it probably wasn’t as big. Tubbo couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face upon seeing Wilbur waiting on the porch to the house for them. Tommy continued to look around in curiosity at the giant building but stopped once they stepped onto the porch.

“Come on I can show you your guy’s rooms” Phil said with a smile on his face as he pushed the door open, Tommy and Tubbo were quick to follow behind him examining the inside of the house.

Entering through the door they came into a hallway with a flight of stairs straight ahead and two door frames on either side of the stairs leading into two different rooms. The hallway had red carpet on the floor and lanterns hanging from the ceiling and was rather large and spacious in Tubbo’s opinion but it made sense since Phil did have wings that usually flared out whenever he was worried or angry, he remembers Phil’s wings doing that sometimes when he used to visit them.

Phil leads them to the stairs and goes up Tommy following but Tubbo stops at the bottom of the stairs to look into the rooms at the sides. The room to the left of the stairs seems to be a living room with a coffee table in the middle and two four person couches that are across from each other while two single person chairs are also across from each other a chandelier hanging just above the coffee table. Looking into the other room there's a rather large kitchen with an island table and over three seats on either side of the island table.

Tubbo quickly follows after Phil and Tommy up the stairs once he realizes he’s falling behind and takes note, Wilbur’s still outside on the porch. Going up the stairs he comes into a long hallway with five doors to the left and six to the right. Each door has a name on one and Phil’s door is on the left side and is the first door to the left with Tommy’s right next to his and Tubbo’s across from Tommy’s and the door on the other side of Tommy’s room is Wilbur's while Techno’s room is right next to Tubbo’s and across from Phil’s.   
  
The other six doors to the right hallway are Dream’s with George’s to the left and Sapnap’s to the right of Dream’s door and across from them is Schlatt, Quackity and Karl. He vaguely remembers something about Sapnap, Quackity and Karl being engaged or something but doesn’t dwell on it too much as he hears Tommy call out to him. “Tubbo hurry the fuck up and quiet looking around!”

“Coming!” He calls back and moves to the red door with Tommy’s name engraved on a silver plate on the door. He pushed it open and stepped into the mostly empty room save for a few buckets of paint while the floor is covered in newspaper.

“We haven’t painted the room walls yet since we think you two would want to decide the colors” Phil elaborates once Tubbo’s there. Tubbo smiles and turns around to push the door to his room open and it’s just as empty with paint buckets on the ground.

The room is pretty big in Tubbo’s opinion and to the back wall are two windows and Tubbo begins to map out where things will go in his mind. “Would you like to see the other rooms?” Tubbo turns around Phil standing in the hallway between his and Tommy’s room and Tubbo can’t stop himself from smiling when Tommy barrels out of his own room and tugs on Phil’s sleeve with a grin.

  
“Show us!” He demands and Tubbo giggles and nods at Phil who can’t seem to stop smiling.

Phil couldn’t be happier seeing both Tubbo and Tommy happy, but seeing them smile won’t stop the seeping regret of not taking them in the first time he saw them. He shows them to his own room which is painted the walls an almost pastel shade of green. His room would have been identical to the others if it wasn’t for all the things he already had in his own room with a big bed in between the two windows against the far wall two dressers pressed up against the side walls opposite of each other and a dark green rug with a line of gold around the edges on the floor with a desk to the right of his bed.

  
It looked pretty normal but once Phil truly got settled down here on the SMP he’d begin to actually fill it with more things. He showed them the rest of the rooms and by the time mid-day hits Wilbur has come inside and asked if they want to actually begin painting the walls to their rooms. They start with Tubbo’s first despite Tubbo saying it’s fine if they started with Tommy’s.

“Which color do you think would fit Tubbo?” Phil asked sitting on the ground wings folded while Wilbur sat next to him and Tommy and Tubbo sat across from them with the paint buckets set out in front of him Tubbo looking at the buckets with an intense gaze for a nine-year-old.

“Tubbo hurry!” Tommy complained, crossing his arms with an angry fake pout.

“Give me a second” Tubbo retorted, giving a playful glare to his best friend who returned the gesture but it quickly dropped into a smile.

“Can we paint the walls like a forest with bee’s?” Tubbo asked looking up at Phil who smiled.

“Well have to get Niki to help since she’s probably better at detail than we are” Phil responded and Tubbo nodded. “For now we'll paint the walls green and she’ll take care of the rest from their”

  
Tubbo nodded and Tommy grinned while Wilbur sat next to him a fond smile stretched across his face. Things were going to be alright.


End file.
